


Birds of a Feather, Flock Together (And Cause Bruce to Have a Heart Attack)

by WitchZakuro



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Blood and Gore, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drinking, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, He Was Doomed From The Start, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Perk Has Black Hair and Blue Eyes, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Michael Attempts Murder As a Crow, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Jason Todd, Suicidal Thoughts, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchZakuro/pseuds/WitchZakuro
Summary: After the Entity encounters a power it can not contend with, Jake Park wakes in a strange city called Gotham, his only companion Michael Myers. Did he mention Michael was turned into a crow? Or that a weird family of bird themed superheroes is forcibly trying to adopt him?With strange new powers, and even stranger new friends, Jake's life will never be the same again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jake Park & Michael Myers, Jake Park/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Birds of a Feather, Flock Together (And Cause Bruce to Have a Heart Attack)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at four in the morning, it might reflect that. I hope you like it and enjoy this weird little idea I had.

Boredom. The bane of its very existence. It has always had a tendency to quickly lose interest in the things around it. It’s not until recently that it found a way to amuse itself for an eternity. But an eternity is a very long time, and The Entity has found itself becoming bored again.   
  
It has taken a small handful of beings from many different worlds and universes, placing them in an endless game of cat and mouse. Playing games, being killed, or finding relief and hope for a moment before it all begins again.   
  
Killers and those that survive them, two taken from this world, one taken from another. Here and there until it has an entire world filled with the taken. Taking so few means beings greater than itself will never notice, too large and pre-eminent to be concerned about one or two lives going missing. The Entity has learned that many gods and vast concepts have very little time or care for the lives that live in their worlds.   
  


Their incompetence made its life easier. Allowing it to do as it pleases. Taking the worst or most tenacious humans and beings it could find and pitting them against each other. Unfortunately even this game has become less entertaining as time continues its eternal march. The survivors have become more resigned to the pain of death, the killers have become more frustrated with the endless cycle.    
  
The only bright spot lately has been the budding companionship between one of its killers and its first survivor. The one known as Michael Myers has frequently taunted The Entity, often killing the survivors on his own and not sacrificing them on its beautiful hooks, or letting the humans escape in spite. It had overlooked the slights many times, Michaels impudence a source of amusement. Its amusement has however run thin. Michael has decided that it will no longer kill the survivor Jake Park. The killer somehow found a kindred spirit in the quiet man, and the man seemed to understand the silent killer.    
  
The Entity thought of a suitable punishment for the man. Many cycles ago it transformed the killer into a harmless crow. While the crow is both larger than the usual crows in its realm and more unsettling to the survivors, the punishment is all it could wish for.    
  
The bird had taken to following around Jake, watching over him and spending all its time with the man. The survivor seemed to notice something amiss with the crow, and has been growing steadily closer to the truth. He has already formed a connection between Michael vanishing from trials and the bird's appearance.    
  
It is exciting for the time the man puts the clues together. It has a plan to make the boy suffer the worst pain, more than he has ever experienced in the trials. It will only be fun to claim it is a punishment for meddling with Michaels own punishment. The killer will be unable to help the man as a crow, and Jake will begin to associate the crow with endless pain.   
Now it just needed to replace the two while they are being punished. The Entity has been watching a new universe lately, full of many beings that would be perfect for its game. The universe filled with many different clusters of universes, a single one over arching the others. The universes have many Gods and creatures that control the fabric of different worlds. With how busy it all is, two beings going missing should hardly be noticed.    
  
It has decided to take a creature named Jason Blood as its new survivor, the amusement that comes from striping such a powerful thing into nothing more than a human would be sure to keep it entertained for a very long time. The Entity's new killer will be a hunter named Lobo. The hunter will do well killing the survivors, and should be pleased to find Jason Blood as his counterpart.   
  
A simple thought is all it takes for it to take hold of one of the many worlds, winding two of its many limbs around the fear that surrounds its two new players, laying in wait until the perfect moment to strike and drag them away. Content to lay in wait for Jake Park to fall into its trap, The Entity turns its attention back to its games.   
  
\---------   
  
Unknown to the malevolent force that called itself The Entity, its intrusion into this particular universe did not go unnoticed. The intrusion could have been ignored, the people taken could have been overlooked, but The Entity’s own hubris would be its downfall. The two it wished to take connected to forces integral to the universes and those that watch over them.   
  
Seven siblings turn their gaze upon the interloper. Beings far older than The Entity, mere concepts given form and will. They look upon the pitiful force filled with malice and sadistic pleasure and judge its very existence. In a breath that lasts a moment and a millennia they come to a decision.   
  
The Entity is found wanting. The punishment for it trying to take from the very fabric of their worlds is nothing short of destruction.    
  
As one the siblings move to act out their justice.   
  
\---------   
  
The woods are the same no matter where they are. The trees are thick, the ground moist and covered with foliage. The other survivors tend to look at the forest around the campfire like they believe a killer is going to pop out any moment. Jake thought they were being silly, a killer is never seen outside of a trial. The trees brought him almost as much peace as they did back home. Before he was taken by the one called Entity.    
  
The woods here give him a break from the many survivors that have been collected through his time here in this realm. Jake remembers going to bed one night in his cabin, content among nature and away from his family, only to wake alone at a campfire. His first few trials are a blurry memory of falling into trap after trap, being captured by Trapper, being hooked. He died every trial until he came back to Dwight sleeping by the fire. The two men quickly figured out how to fix generators, use pallets, and run killers. As more and more people and killers began to show up, they started noticing they all had special talents. Jake was the sneakiest survivor by far. The only one to figure out how to break the hooks. The one who walked in the woods and befriended the crows that call this realm home. Jake has also died the most out of every survivor in the camp.   
  
His quiet personality and willingness to help the others tends to mean he is the one left behind to distract and run the killers off. He knows they don't mean any offence by leaving him to die so often, but his tolerance for others has only become more strained the longer this happens. He has never been the most social person, having little desire to follow his brother into the social circles his parents claimed would make their family great. Jake has always preferred to be alone with animals, embracing nature.   
  
He knows his constant presence in the woods makes the others uncomfortable, but he can't bring himself to care. He spent twenty eight years ignoring his family, he can ignore the others here. Besides, he has his own friends here. The crows are always willing to give him company and help him out during trials. Most surprisingly is his two newest friends. First is his tentative friendship with one of the very killers that hunt and kill them constantly. It was an accident that he even spoke to Michael Myers all those trials ago.   
  
He and Lori were the only two left, and they had just finished the last generator. Loki and Jake rarely talked, his silence and watching often making her uncomfortable. He was entirely unsurprised when Lori physically pushed him into Michael as he neared, using the collision to escape on her own. What did surprise him is that Michael just watched him before turning and walking away.   
  
That day fueled his desire to see and watch the big man again. His curiosity drove him to seek him out at the end of trials. To his delight Michael seemed just as willing to interact with him. The first few times they just stood in silence before Jake would leave, but soon Jake started to talk to the man, telling him about his crows and his observations of the other survivors. Though Michael never spoke back, the man would often pat his head, or hold one of the crows, tilting his head whenever he wanted to hear more, or turning away when he was done.   
  
Jake had never before questioned the killers, but the more he interacted with his friend, the more he wondered what the killers were. If they were also abducted from their places in the world, as unwilling to play the Entity’s game as the survivors are. He was under no illusions that Michael was anything more than a serial killer, but in this place where the only true constant is the pain of death, it was easy to take comfort in a friend of his own.   
  
His second new friend showed up a few trials ago, right after his last trial with Michael. A new crow came to him. This crow was twice the size of the rest, and silent as the grave. The bird quickly became his constant companion, helping him in trials and sitting on his shoulders when he went on his walks. The little brat also seemed to take great pleasure in unsettling his fellow survivors, often staring at them and inching closer until the person left.   
  
Lately though, Jake can't help but make parallels between his two friends. It's absolutely crazy, but the crow acts almost exactly like Michael, even seeming to listen to him and tilt its head when he talks to it. Which brings him to his current predicament.    
  
Sitting on a fallen log and watching the crow that watches him back, he curls his fingers in his scarf. Might as well just come out and ask it.   
  
“Is your name Michael?” He is honestly not expecting the answer he gets. The crow tilts its head and caws loudly. The first sound it has ever made. “I take that as a yes? How in the world did you become a crow?”   
  
Michael, apparently, flutters and stands on his knee, giving no other answer. Jake sighs and brings his hand up to touch the birds head. It's unfortunate that at the very moment he touches the killer turned crow, the Entity’s spider-like limbs break from the earth around them. Surrounded the two and thrusting painfully into Jakes chest. His entire world exploding into a cold, burning inferno. A cackling laugh filling his mind as the agony burns his nerves to nothing..    
  


\-----------   
  
It ends the way it began. One breath of the infinite cosmos and the force known only as The Entity is born. Seven breaths from Endless is all it takes before The Entity is nothing more than a fragment of what once was.   
  
Unknown to his siblings, the one called Dream felt something inside The Entity. An endless dream of agony and horror. Unable to help himself, he reached into the force, and pulled two souls. A human that can no longer claim mortality, a fraction of the Entity nestled and melded into his heart. A crow, once a human, wanting nothing more than to watch the human it found kinship with. Willing to slaughter anything in the way of its goal.   
  
Dream looked upon the souls and felt hope. Maybe just one of his worlds would benefit from their presence. He knew just the place to put them. The family they find would help them heal from the agony and trauma, and maybe the once mortal would prove helpful to an equally hurt world.   
  
It's but a thought to leave the two souls, safe and sound, right where they will be found.   
  
He can do nothing more than hope for the best.   
  
\-----------   
  
Tim stared down at the teen passed out on the ground in front of him. He couldn't be older than sixteen, likely a year younger than Tim himself. He wore plain jeans, a green coat and a grey scarf. The boy looks like a regular homeless teen that passed out in the street. The only things that killed that theory happen to be the very creepy ass crow staring at him and the energy surge Oracle picked up an hour ago.   
  
She sent him here to try and pinpoint the cause, and Red Robin is sure he's found it. The longer he looks at the boy, the worse his state seems to get. Dark bruises under his eyes, ashen washed-out skin. His entire body looked haggard and cadaverous. Honestly the kid puts his own sleep deprived looks to shame.   
  
That's not even to mention the crow, bigger than any breed he has seen, it has yet to stop staring at him with the most dead eyes he has even had the displeasure of seeing on another living thing. It makes the hair on his neck stand, and sets off every instinct. Something is very wrong with the bird.   
  
It's not hard to see the crow is holding vigil over the teen, and Tim honestly is feeling pretty far out of his depth. This is more suited to Dick, who can charm the skin off a snake, or Jason, who has far more experience with homeless street kids.   
  
With a sigh, Tim does the only thing he can think of, and calls in his brothers. If nothing else, they will be prepared for something to go wrong. It is Gotham after all.


End file.
